<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dive Right In by sovvannight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495143">Dive Right In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovvannight/pseuds/sovvannight'>sovvannight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Felicity Smoak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, everyone is the same age</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovvannight/pseuds/sovvannight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the summer between Junior and Senior year of high school, and Felicity finds out her crush on her two best friends isn’t unrequited after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dive Right In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/gifts">realityisoverrated</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211358">We’ll Take A Cup Of Kindness Yet</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated">realityisoverrated</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>At the beginning of 2018, right after reading We’ll Take A Cup Of Kindness Yet by Realityisoverrated, I had to spend about 20 hours in the car driving down to a funeral and back, with no CDs or compatible device with music so we had to listen to the radio.  We must've heard Ed Sheeran's Perfect about once an hour, and somewhere along the road I got to thinking, "OK, but what if they WERE just kids when they fell in love?  How would that have worked?"  And I ended up building this whole universe in my mind where Donna dies, so Felicity is sent to live with her grandparents, who aren't billionaires but are wealthy enough to send their newly discovered granddaughter to private school, where she meets Tommy and Oliver.  And Tommy's like, "One of your parents died and the other abandoned you?  We're practically twins!" and just adopts her into their friendship group immediately.  They're all in 6th grade at this point so Oliver is a little iffy about girls, but the three of them end up forming a deep friendship over the years and get into LOTS of trouble together.  And that leads us to where we are with this fic - all three of them have dated other people while maintaining their platonic relationship as best friends, but Felicity has recently admitted to herself that she has feelings beyond friendship for them both.  She doesn't think they feel the same, though.  She's wrong. ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>June 2002</em>
</p><p>Felicity took a deep breath and stepped in front of the mirror above the sink in one of the two bathrooms in Oliver’s pool house. The bikini wasn’t too much, she reassured herself. Sure, it wasn’t her usual style, but it went with her blonde hair, newly-dyed for the summer. And if some small part of her was hoping it would attract a certain kind of attention, well, a girl could dream, couldn’t she?</p><p>“You have to be cool, Felicity,” she lectured herself as she smoothed on sunscreen. “There’s going to be bare chests on display, and wet board shorts clinging to perfect asses. You are going to play it cool, and not reveal any one-sided, inappropriate feelings you might have that threaten to ruin things with your best friends. Stay cool and <em>do not babble</em>.” She tightened her ponytail one more time, picked up her bag, and left the bathroom. After crossing through the pool house’s seating area, she took one more deep breath to calm herself down before stepping through the French doors and onto the patio surrounding the pool.</p><p>Oliver and Tommy were both in the pool already, mercifully immersed up to their upper chests as they lounged against the sides of the pool. Oliver was telling a story about Thea, which he broke off as she set down her bag next to one of the loungers. “Hey, Felicity, you coming in?”</p><p>She made a split decision. “No, I’m going to read for a little bit. And sunbathe, because I need a tan to go with this hair.”</p><p>“Which we love, have we told you that yet?” Tommy said.</p><p>“Better than the pink from last summer?” She pulled a strand forward, eyeing the color. “I haven’t decided if I like it yet. Nana got all weepy, said I reminded her of Mom.”</p><p>“I liked the blue from the summer after ninth grade. It brought out your eyes,” Oliver said. Tommy scowled and turned around to face him. Oliver glanced at him, then back at Felicity. “But the blonde is great, too. You look very…, uh, it looks good.”</p><p>“Well, thanks.” She set her bag down next to one of the lounge chairs near the pool and lay down on her stomach. After a moment of debate, she reached behind her and untied the string that tied the top in the back. Didn’t want a tan line, after all. Rather than trying to read, she just shut her eyes and listened to Oliver finish his story.</p><p>“Where is Thea, anyway?” she asked after they’d stopped laughing about the seven-year-old’s attempts to avoid eating broccoli.</p><p>“At the stable for horseback riding lessons until 4, with Mom. And it’s Raisa’s day off, and Dad’s in Moscow for the week for business, so we’re alone.”</p><p>“Huh.” Felicity suppressed a twinge of excitement. What did she think was going to happen, just because they had Oliver’s house and pool to themselves? Nothing, that was what was going to happen. Nothing at all. Impatient with herself, she tied her top back on and got up. Clearly, she needed to look into her friends’ faces and see their total lack of interest in her, bikini or no bikini.</p><p>She stepped to the edge of the deep end, took a deep breath, and jumped in. The cool water that engulfed her was a shock, but a welcome one. Because she needed to <em>cool off</em>.</p><p>“I’ll never understand why you do that,” Tommy said after she surfaced. “Don’t you want to ease your way in, get used to it slowly?”</p><p>“Nah. I just want to dive right in, get the adjustment over with.” She swam over to the shallower area where they were standing, although of course she still couldn’t reach the bottom without being immersed to her ears. “Besides, it’s our last week of freedom, so I have to squeeze in all the enjoyment I can.”</p><p>“Ugh, don’t remind us,” Oliver groaned.</p><p>“Oh, come on, we’re going to have fun.”</p><p>“At QC or the hospital? Because neither one of those actually sound fun to me.”</p><p>“Well, we’ll all be together, so that’s fun by definition. Plus, it’s our last opportunity for extracurriculars before filling out college applications in the fall.”</p><p>Oliver scoffed, “Why are you worried, Miss perfect SATs?”</p><p>“Hey, I still have to prove that I’m well-rounded.”</p><p>Tommy snickered, and she realized what she’d said.</p><p>Oliver ignored him to continue complaining. “QC is going to be boring, and I don’t know what to say to sick kids.”</p><p>“You’re so good with Thea, though, I’m sure you’ll be fine. I’m the one with no people skills.”</p><p>“That’s not true,” Oliver said.</p><p>“Well, it’s a little true,” Tommy said, and Felicity splashed water at him in retaliation. He splashed her in return, which quickly escalated to a three-way water fight that ended with Tommy dunking Felicity.</p><p>She grabbed Tommy’s arm to haul herself back above the surface, not realizing until she’d wiped her face and opened her eyes how close they were. His laughing face sobered as he looked down at her, eyes roaming over her face to settle on her…lips? She bit her lower lip and watched him exhale sharply.</p><p>He was lowering his mouth toward hers when Oliver called out sharply, “Tommy!”</p><p>Tommy immediately straightened away from her. He tilted his head back, took a couple of deep breaths, then faced them with a forced smile on his face. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Sorry for what?” She turned to look at Oliver. “What was that?” She looked between the two of them, but they were locked in a staring contest and didn’t answer. “Guys? What’s going on?”</p><p>“Nothing,” they said in unison.</p><p>“Except it’s clearly something. Just tell me.” When they remained silent she swam over to Oliver, knowing he had a harder time saying no to her. “Whatever it is, it’ll be OK, just…please don’t keep secrets from me.”</p><p>“Felicity,” Oliver breathed out in that special way he had of saying her name. “The thing is…” He paused, and then seemed to make a decision. “The thing is, we both kind of…like you.”</p><p>Her eyes widened. “Like me? Like, you <em>like</em>-like me? Both of you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tommy said huskily from behind her.</p><p>“Both of you?”</p><p>“Yeah, so you see where that’s a problem,” Oliver continued. “We talked about it—”</p><p>“You discussed this? With each other?”</p><p>“Yes. Anyway, we don’t want to screw things up with our friendship, with each other or with you, and we thought it would just make things awkward because you don’t think of us that way—”</p><p>She laughed bitterly. “Don’t I?”</p><p>“You like me?” Oliver looked hopeful for a minute, then deflated. “Or Tommy. You like Tommy.”</p><p>“I like you both.” She looked at the two of them. “You look as confused as I feel.”</p><p>“You like us both,” Tommy said slowly, like he was trying to figure it out. “Like, romantically? Not just as friends?”</p><p>“Yes. And I thought that neither of <em>you</em> thought of <em>me</em> that way, so my confusion didn’t matter. And I hoped maybe one of you might start liking me, and that would make my decision for me, but I never considered this scenario.” She shook her head.</p><p>“So if you like us both, is it really just that you haven’t decided yet?” Oliver said. “Do you, like, want to date us both so you can decide?”</p><p>Felicity frowned. “Is…is that even an option? What would that do to our friendship? What happens to the guy I don’t pick? And why would you want to be with a girl who makes you compete for her? Besides, it’s not like I somehow need to get to know you better before I can decide. I know you as well as anyone could, after six years.”</p><p>“Well, you don’t know <em>everything</em> about us,” Tommy said suggestively.</p><p>“Really? You think months of agonizing, equivocal results on a million online quizzes, and it’ll all come down to, what, dick length, or who’s better in bed? Really?”</p><p>“Well, if all else fails…” He grasped her hand and gently pulled her to him through the water until she bumped into him and steadied herself with a hand on his shoulder. He looked down on her just like he had minutes earlier, but this time he cupped her face with one hand, tilting it back slightly. “Just a little experiment, OK?”</p><p>She managed a tiny nod as her eyes fluttered shut and then his lips were on hers and it was good, so good, how is it that in a million moments of fantasizing about this, she had underestimated how magical it would be? His hands sliding into her hair made her moan, and then his tongue flicked against hers and she broke away, suddenly breathless. She was gratified to see the flush along his cheeks, his chest rising and falling with every rapid breath.</p><p>His hand dropped to her shoulder and he nudged her so that she rotated around in the water to face Oliver.</p><p>“Is it my turn?” His lips quirked into a crooked smile.</p><p>“Guess so.” She closed the remaining space between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips crashed together, but after a few seconds he gentled the kiss because of course, the Bad Boy, Mr. Love ‘em and Leave ‘em Queen would kiss her like she was the most precious thing on earth. Of course he would.</p><p>Tears filled her eyes and she had to pull away. “That bad?” he joked, but as she wiped away her tears she could see he was worried.</p><p>“That <em>good</em>.” She turned so she could see them both. “That just made it worse, because now I have even more to regret when I let one of you go. How am I…I don’t think I can do it. I can’t lose you, either of you, I can’t lose anyone else in my life—”</p><p>“Then don’t,” Tommy said simply. “You can have us both, if you want us.” He pulled her into a loose hug, and the water lapped around them as Oliver moved in closer and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.</p><p>Tommy kissed her again while Oliver’s lips moved down to the shell of her ear, tugging at her industrial piercing with his tongue, making her gasp. His mouth shifted to the pulse point behind her ear and sucked gently, and Tommy released her lips to kiss the opposite side of her neck, which meant that nothing was muffling the sounds she was making.</p><p>Which was a lot, because…their hands had started <em>wandering</em>. Tommy’s hand was cupping one breast through her swimsuit, fingertips rubbing rhythmically over her nipple. Oliver’s hand had been splayed across her stomach, but now the fingers had dipped down and were flirting with the top edge of her bikini bottoms. He shifted to get a better grip and for a second…was that…<em>him</em>, pressed against her ass? She ground back against him and he moaned, so that’d be a yes. She wondered if Tommy was affected as Oliver apparently was, so she wormed the hand that was trapped between them down to brush against his stomach, then lower, and yep, he was hard as a rock, too, she felt before he twitched his hips away.</p><p>“I think we need to take this inside,” she said.</p><p>Tommy murmured against her neck, “Take <em>what</em> inside? I’m having fun here, but what are your plans?” Oliver stopped kissing her neck to rest his chin on her shoulder, waiting for her response.</p><p>“I…” She was talking too loud, she thought, to hear herself over the pounding of her heart. “I want you both, and you both want me. I think, uh, I think we’d all like to have an orgasm, and I don’t want to go any further where anyone can just walk out of the kitchen or look out a window and see us.”</p><p>Oliver was in motion immediately, pulling her through the water as he swam toward the ladder. “C’mon, Tommy!” he called behind him, and Felicity had to laugh at the shocked expression on Tommy’s face as she looked over her shoulder.</p><p>They reached the ladder together and the guys let her use it first. She turned to see them… “Staring at my ass? Really?”</p><p>Tommy said, “Well, yeah,” at the same time Oliver said, “I can’t help it.”</p><p>She shook her head at that. “Uh, where are we going? Up to your bedroom?”</p><p>“Pool house?” Oliver suggested. “It’s closer, and we have everything we need there.”</p><p>She retraced her steps from an hour before and briefly rinsed off at the outdoor shower, waiting for the guys to do the same. She was starting to feel awkward when Oliver walked up to her and cupped her face. “Hey, hey. You don’t have to be nervous. Nothing happens unless you want it to.”</p><p>“I know, it’s just…I technically, well, I haven’t done, uh, everything I want to do this afternoon, and—”</p><p>He looked incredulous. “You’re a virgin? But what about Ray? What about Cooper?”</p><p>“I’ve done things, just not that particular thing.” She laughed nervously. “But that’s no big deal, right?”</p><p>Tommy said, “It’s kind of a big deal. Are you still sure?”</p><p>She looked into his eyes and was reassured by the concern she saw there. “I’m sure. I want this.” She held out a hand to him and the other to Oliver. “This is like a dream—I never thought you would see me as anything as a friend.” When she was holding both of their hands, she asked, “So how are we going to do this? Do either of you have any ideas?”</p><p>Tommy said, “I have a lot of ideas. A lot. This is probably the point when I should admit I’ve been exclusively watching threesomes when I’ve watched porn since December—”</p><p>“Tommy!”</p><p>“—but for this, I think we should stick with something simple. Just one of us, on the chaise in there, missionary, you know, the basics.”</p><p>“But which one of you?”</p><p>“You’ll have to pick.” She must’ve looked dismayed because he rolled his eyes. “Coin flip?”</p><p>“Yes, let’s do that.” When they both huffed out a laugh, she said, “Look, if I could choose between you we wouldn’t be in this situation, so why not?”</p><p>Tommy walked toward the French doors leading into the pool house. “My wallet’s in my bag. I’m sure I’ve got a quarter or something.” They followed him in, standing on the mat just inside the door and drying off with two of the towels waiting in a stack on a nearby table while he continued on into the bathroom.</p><p>“Can you grab a couple of condoms from the drawer while you’re in there?” Oliver shouted out while they waited.</p><p>“OK, call it,” Tommy said as he emerged from the bathroom. He tossed a couple of foil packets onto the chaise as he passed by.</p><p>“Tails,” Oliver said as Tommy flipped the coin into the air, nudging Felicity with his elbow. She giggled, grateful he broke the tension.</p><p>Tommy just rolled his eyes before catching it and flipping it onto his arm. He pulled his hand back to reveal a quarter, face-down and showing the familiar eagle. “You lucky dog.” He smiled at Felicity wistfully, then leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. “So do you want me to hang out in the bathroom, or outside, or what?”</p><p>Oliver said, “Actually, can you stay for a bit?” Tommy and Felicity both looked at him, startled. “Um, I was thinking, she needs more foreplay—”</p><p>“I don’t know about that. I’m actually pretty excited, I think.”</p><p>“First time, you need more foreplay. So maybe we could both do that? I really want to go down on you, if that’s OK…” Felicity nodded, cheeks turning pink. “So, that leaves, uh, a whole lot of things Tommy could be doing at the same time.”</p><p>Tommy visibly swallowed. “Yeah. Yeah, I can do that. Help you out.”</p><p>The three of them looked at each other until Felicity broke the tension by laughing. “OK.” She started by pointing her finger at Tommy. “Eeny, meeny, miny, moe.” Ending with Oliver, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, which he returned with enthusiasm.</p><p>He walked her backward a few steps with his hands on her hips, and she felt a tug at the back tie of her top as they passed Tommy, making her smile. Her calves hit the chaise and she let go of Oliver to untie the second string behind her neck and drop her top on the floor. She had a moment to feel self-conscious—she knew their exes, after all, and knew they tended to be, well, stacked—but the intense look on Oliver’s face pushed everything out of her thoughts but the thrill that she was the one to put that look there. “Can’t believe this is happening,” he muttered before rubbing his fingers across one already-hardened nipple. “So pretty.”</p><p>“See how much I want you already.” She arched against his hand, brushing back and forth against his palm.</p><p>“God, you’re killing me. Lie down, Felicity.” When she arched an eyebrow at the order, he added, “Please.”</p><p>After a brief internal debate, she decided the bottom half of her bikini could stay on for now. She sat on the edge of the lounger and then leaned back. Before her back even touched the surface Oliver was joining her, knee planted between hers, hands momentarily propping himself up from either side of her head.</p><p>That knee…there was something about that sensation, the hairs on his leg brushing against her smooth thigh, <span>it</span> was killing <span>her</span>. Felicity spread her legs further and he took the hint, settling completely between them, but when she wrapped her legs around his hips to pull him closer… She said, “You need to take your shorts off. They’re wet and they feel kinda clammy. Aren’t they bothering you?”</p><p>He grinned. “I’m a little distracted. But if you want me naked, you got me naked.” He quickly squirmed out of his shorts and settled back down on top of her. They kissed briefly but he pulled back. “Someday, I want to make out with you for an hour. But not today.”</p><p>“Because you’ve got plans,” she said as his lips started drifting down her body.</p><p>“Mmm hmm,” he affirmed as he ran the tip of his tongue over a nipple, then continued his way down her body.</p><p>Her eyes drifted over to Tommy, who was standing off to the side and looking awkward. “C’mere,” she said as she held out a hand.</p><p>He knelt down next to the chaise and cupped her cheek with one hand. “You’re so beautiful,” he said before bending down to kiss her. She moaned into his mouth as he caressed her breasts, and moaned again when Oliver reached her center.</p><p>Tommy dragged his lips away from hers, kissing a path down her neck and then her chest before fastening over a nipple. He sucked on it rhythmically, but not quite the same speed as the movements of Oliver’s tongue over her clit, and it was throwing her off balance in the best possible way.</p><p>“Please, please,” she begged, head tossing from side to side, barely aware of what she was saying. Oliver must’ve known what she needed, sliding two fingers inside her and curling them slightly so that they hit some kind of a magic spot. He stroked that spot in time with the movement of his tongue, winding her tighter and tighter.</p><p>Until she finally came, pleasure emanating out from her center and making her whole body tingle. He kept working her until she stopped shaking from the force of her orgasm.</p><p>“God,” she moaned, eyes fluttering open to stare at the ceiling of the pool house. “Wow.’</p><p>Tommy lifted his head from her breast to check on her. “Even more beautiful,” he declared, taking in her no-doubt dazed expression, which made her blush. He glanced down at Oliver. “Ah, you’re- I’m just going to heat up the water in the shower. Come in when you’re, uh, done.” He gave Felicity one more quick kiss and then walked away from the chaise.</p><p>Felicity watched him leave, or watched his ass, at least, until movement on the chaise drew her attention to Oliver as he knelt in the spot between her legs, rolling a condom to an alarmingly large erection. “Oh, boy,” she muttered.</p><p>He glanced up and grinned at the direction of her gaze. “See something you like?”</p><p>“I see something intimidating,” she replied.</p><p>Oliver’s hands stilled. “If you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to.”</p><p>“No, I definitely want to.”</p><p>“Wrap your legs around my waist,” he said, and she did as he settled in on top of her. He kissed her, and she tasted herself on his lips, mixed with a hint of chlorine and sunscreen. She was content to continue kissing him, tongues stroking against each other’s, and then his hips ground against her in a way that pressed the head of his cock against her clit, and she pulled away to gasp. And that was all it took for the aching need to return.</p><p>She arched against him and tried to pull him closer with her legs. “Now, Oliver. Please,” she added in an attempt to be courteous, startling a laugh out of him. She was half-glad that he’d stopped kissing her so that their eyes were open and she could look into his as he reached down, guided himself to her entrance, and started pushing in.</p><p>It hurt, but not as badly as she’d feared given his size. He went slowly, pausing whenever she tensed and allowing her to adjust before he continued on. Finally, he seemed to relax—she felt the tension leave his shoulders where her hands were wrapped around his neck. “That’s it,” he said. “I’m in. It’s OK?”</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, it’s OK!” She nodded and smiled.</p><p>He leaned down to kiss her as he pulled out part of the way and pushed back in. As he repeated the motion, falling into a rhythm, Felicity tried to decide what she felt. It wasn’t as obviously pleasurable as what he’d done with his tongue earlier, but she could still feel desire slowly building.</p><p>On his next inward stroke, she tried tilting her pelvis up to meet him and enjoyed the way that made him gasp. So she did it again, unwrapping her legs and planting her feet on the chaise for more leverage.</p><p>“Oh, god, that’s…Felicity!” The desperation in Oliver’s voice thrilled her, so she kept at it, speeding up to match his pace as it quickened. They both were panting now, but pleasure still felt out of reach to her.</p><p>And then Oliver braced himself on one forearm and slid his other hand between their bodies. One fingertip brushed her clit, and she cried out. He grinned, but she could see the strain he was under as he tried to hold back from his oncoming orgasm.</p><p>She ran her hands through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck, attempting to comfort him. “It’s OK if you need to- I mean I already—”</p><p>“Not yet,” he muttered, and then he tilted his head to the side and kissed her neck, finding a spot that quickly drove her insane. His hips were pistoning against hers, fingers moving frantically on her clit, but the lips sucking her pulse point in a complimentary rhythm was what pushed her over the edge and into her second orgasm.</p><p>Her vision whited out from the force of it, but she was dimly aware of his groan in her ear as his body shook with his own orgasm. He collapsed onto her more fully, body boneless as he panted against her shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, you OK?” she asked.</p><p>He lifted his head up to look down at her. “I should be asking you that.”</p><p>She cupped his cheek and said, “I’m wonderful.”</p><p>He rested his forehead against hers, then slowly pulled away and sat up. After removing his condom and dumping it in a trash can, he held out a hand to her and pulled her up.</p><p>“So, shower?” She stepped toward the open doorway of the bathroom where Tommy had disappeared earlier, and where steam was now wafting out.</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>She stopped in the doorway to take in the scene. She’d always thought that the bathroom was ridiculously opulent for a pool house, being bigger than her bedroom at her grandparents’ house, and the glass-walled shower enclosure seemed to be designed for a crowd with multiple crisscrossing streams of water and a long bench built into the far wall. Tommy lay on the bench with his legs bent and his hands behind his head. He was wet and naked and looked scrumptious. “Uh, hey,” he said as he sat up. “So how was it?”</p><p>“Wonderful,” she said with a smile.</p><p>“Do you want to rinse off?”</p><p>Oliver said, “Yeah, that’s a good idea.” He stepped back out and grabbed a couple of washcloths, then tossed one in her direction before purposely stepping toward one of the far showerheads, presumably to give her and Tommy some time together.</p><p>“Can I?” Tommy asked, hand extended toward the washcloth. Felicity handed it to him and he dampened it in the nearest stream of water, added a pump of body wash from a dispenser built into the wall, and then started cleaning her off.</p><p>It was the oddest experience. Felicity was simultaneously feeling pampered and taken care of, but also incredibly turned on. On the surface of it, his touch was impersonal with a layer of terrycloth between them, but between the intent expression on his face and the way he lingered on specific parts of her anatomy, any worries she might have had about not being up for a second round were clearly unfounded.</p><p>When he dropped the washcloth, added another pump of body wash to his hands, and started washing her hair, she groaned from the sheer, sensual pleasure of the moment. Wanting to bring him some pleasure in return, she got some soap of her own and started lathering up his chest, shyly working her way downward until she wrapped her fingers around his cock.</p><p>He moaned and thrust against her hand, but then pulled back. “I don’t want this to end too soon.”</p><p>She stepped into the stream from the nearest shower head to rinse off, wanting to move to the next phase of whatever he had planned. He followed suit at the next stream over, but walked back over to her a moment later and helped her rinse the remaining soap from her hair.</p><p>“So, what do we do now?” she asked him.</p><p>“Well…Oliver!” he said as he looked around, spying his friend on the way out of the shower. “Don’t leave, unless you want to. I have an idea and could use your help.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. Uh, take a seat on the bench, in the middle.” He did so, watching them both curiously. “OK. Felicity, stand here.” He pointed to a spot in front of Oliver’s parted legs, and she moved to that spot, finding herself almost within touching distance.</p><p>Oliver grinned at her, then sobered as his attention drifted down to her chest. She jumped a little when Tommy said, “What you’re going to do is lift one foot and put it on the bench. If you need to, you can rest your hands on Oliver’s shoulders.” She frowned at the oddness of the request, but did so. It felt a little awkward, but not too much. She used Oliver’s shoulders for stability, less because she really needed to than because she wanted an excuse to touch him. Now she was even closer, and gave in to the temptation to lean down and give him a kiss.</p><p>She pulled away at the crinkling sound of a condom packet being opened. She twisted around to watch Tommy roll the condom on before he stepped behind her, out of her line of sight. His hands came to rest on her hips as he said, “What you could do now is arch your back, lean over a little, and let Oliver kiss your, uh, chest, if that works for you both.”</p><p>Oliver crooked his finger so she leaned forward and thrust her breasts into his face. His hands wrapped around her ribs to help hold her steady as he ran his tongue over one nipple, then the other, before drawing one into his mouth and sucking lightly.</p><p>Tommy’s hands, meanwhile, slid down from her hips to the juncture of her thighs before pressing inward until he found her clit. He and Oliver spent the next few minutes working her up until she was panting and fighting hard not to beg. She did what she could to rock back against Tommy, occasionally brushing his cock with her ass.</p><p>“Now, Tommy,” she finally gasped.</p><p>He immediately set the head of his cock against her entrance from behind and started sliding inside. “Tell me if it hurts. I can go slow, or give you a minute.” He sounded like he was gritting his teeth, and she loved that he was barely holding on to control.</p><p>His cock felt huge from this angle, or maybe she was just sensitive from her time with Oliver. It burned a little, but at the same time it felt so good. It felt even better once he’d settled into a slow rhythm and gone back to working her clit with one hand, and she was caught up in the realization that this was actually happening, she was having sex with Tommy and Oliver, and it was even better than she’d dreamed. More than that, though, it felt <em>right</em>. Natural.</p><p>As she was on the verge of begging for more, he sped up, almost imperceptibly slowly, both the movements of his hips and those clever fingers. She wanted to grind back against him but couldn’t with the way she was being held between him and Oliver, so she used her voice to egg him on instead, gasping and moaning much more loudly than she normally had in her past experiences, trying to be vocal about what she liked.</p><p>When she was close, she let them know. “Oh god, guys, please, I need- yes!” she moaned as Tommy snapped his hips forward, harder than she would’ve thought would feel good, but it was exactly what she needed at that moment.</p><p>But it still wasn’t enough—she felt stuck, like she was just going to wind up and up and up, but her orgasm would be forever out of reach. And then Tommy pushed her shoulders forward so that her back was a bit more arched, which changed the angle of his penetration just the slightest bit. At the same time, he curled over to suck on the pulse point at her neck, <em>hard</em>, while he continued to pound into her.</p><p>And that was the thing that pushed her over the edge and into an orgasm. Her scream echoed in the tiled enclosure in a way that might have been embarrassing if she wasn’t beyond embarrassment. Instead, to the extent that she had any worries at that moment, it was mostly about her ability to hold herself up, but thankfully both guys’ grips tightened on her as her knees went weak.</p><p>Tommy continued to pound into her as she came down, sending aftershocks through her. Even as her own breathing was starting to slow as she came back to awareness, he panted and moaned as his movements became uncoordinated before he slowed and then stopped, buried inside her. “Felicity,” he gasped, “That was…that was….”</p><p>“Amazing.” Felicity dragged her head up from Oliver’s shoulder to see the dazed look on his face. “The hottest thing I’ve ever…”</p><p>“Yeah,” she whispered, and he grinned.</p><p>Tommy pulled out of her, and she straightened up and turned around, noticing little aches in her thighs and back as he did so. He had the same dazed expression as Oliver, and probably herself. She stepped forward and hugged him, feeling the sweat that covered his chest and back. “I’m so happy right now,” she said, and he patted her back to reply wordlessly.</p><p>Then he muttered, “Jesus, Oliver,” and she whirled around to see Oliver looking sheepish. Her gaze drifted down to his lap as his hands came up to cover his erection.</p><p>“Sorry. Can’t help it. Watching you, it was just…” He looked up from the floor to meet her eyes, cheeks pink.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ve got it,” Felicity said as she stepped toward him.</p><p>“You- you do?” He looked so hopeful that she bent over and kissed him, gently disengaging when his arms came up to embrace her before dropping to her knees on the tile in front of him.</p><p>“You’re…oh. <em>Oh</em>.”</p><p>“I’m a little sore, so I’m not up for a third round, as good as the first two felt. But this I can definitely do.” Her hands rested on his thighs, caressing lightly, and then she asked, “Can you slide your hips forward, so you’re sitting here?” She tapped the edge of the bench.</p><p>He shifted forward until he was sitting on the very edge of the bench, putting his cock within easier reach without her leaning forward and having the edge of the bench dig into her stomach. She held it steady with one hand before bending over and giving it a flick of her tongue while she watched him intently for his reaction and then enjoyed his resulting gasp.</p><p>She decided to not drag things out and immediately took him into her mouth. Just shallowly, at first, while she used her tongue to caress him, then more deeply as she focused on setting up a bobbing motion in a steady rhythm.</p><p>His hands came up to caress her hair, and she could tell he was fighting not to grab, not to be rough. And truthfully she wouldn’t have minded, but she didn’t want to have to let him go in order to talk to him and tell him so.</p><p>So she concentrated on taking him deeper, sucking harder, and using her hands to caress whatever parts were within reach.</p><p>“Wow, Felicity, you look so beautiful like that!” Tommy said as he sat down next to Oliver on the bench, hair slicked back from another spin under the water.</p><p>When she looked over at him, she saw that he was also sporting another erection, and she mumbled, “You’ve got to be kidding me” from around Oliver’s cock, making both guys laugh.</p><p>“Sorry. I can’t help it.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes even as she reached over to caress him. He shifted closer to make it easier for her to reach, and she set a rhythm where she stroked him in time to the bobbing of her head. Her ears were perked for every gasp and moan audible over the sound of the water from the showerheads hitting the tiles.</p><p>Oliver tensed up and gasped, “Felicity…I can’t…I’m going to…”</p><p>She gave him a thumbs up and redoubled her efforts to make him come. When he finally did, his hands tightened in her hair as his own shout echoed around the shower enclosure. Felicity stroked his hips and thighs until he relaxed and let go of her head, and then she disengaged.</p><p>“Sorry about that,” he said hoarsely.</p><p>“Don’t be—I’m not. I did leave Tommy hanging, though,” she said, realizing she’d gotten a bit distracted in the heat of the moment. She rested her cheek on Oliver’s knee and reached over to wrap her hand around Tommy’s cock again, and was a bit more purposeful in stroking him now that she wasn’t multitasking, quickly making him come as well.</p><p>She sat back on her heels, admiring her guys in all their naked, post-coital glory, still not quite believing that they could actually be hers.</p><p>“Do you want to come up here?” Oliver patted the bench. “Or maybe you should be in the middle?”</p><p>“Actually, I’m not sure I can move. But honestly, what I want is another quick rinse off and then a nap.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tommy said with a sigh. He stood up and lifted her to her feet, steadying her when she wobbled, then walking her to the nearest shower head. Oliver joined them, and the three of them washed off, agreeing without speaking to keep things platonic for the moment.</p><p>Afterward, Oliver grabbed robes for the three of them while Felicity quickly used a towel to squeeze some of the moisture out of her hair. It would dry into a frizzy mess, but she just didn’t care. She grabbed her bag on the way out, and the three of them walked into the house, which was still deserted.</p><p>Up in Oliver’s room, he and Tommy changed into the clothes they’d apparently been wearing earlier in the day, while she tossed one of Oliver’s t-shirts on over her underwear.</p><p>Oliver shut the drapes, making the room as dark as it could be on a summer’s day, and the three of them settled under the covers in his bed, Felicity in the middle. “I remember the last time we did this, and I wanted to touch you both so badly. This is so much better.” She snuggled closer to Tommy and felt Oliver press closer where he was spooning her.</p><p>“Much better,” Tommy agreed as they all drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>